


White Rose: Unmoving: Part II

by RWBY Dialogues (Weatherman667)



Series: Unmoving [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:00:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21724882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weatherman667/pseuds/RWBY%20Dialogues
Summary: Task complete with Bumblebee, Jaune moves onto White Rose, locking them in a room until they settle their differences.White RosePost-FallUnderaged because of Ruby.
Relationships: Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Series: Unmoving [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1564843
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	White Rose: Unmoving: Part II

Jaune: *walks down the stairs*

Weiss: You want to tell us what that was about?!

Ruby: Yeah!

Jaune: *silently walks up to them*

Ruby and Weiss: *recoil slightly as Jaune approaches them*

Jaune: *grabs Ruby and Weiss and pulls them towards the stairs*

* * *

Jaune: *pushes Ruby and Weiss into another bedroom*

Jaune: *props a chair up against the door and sits down*

Ruby: What are you doing?!

Weiss: *breathes deep*

Weiss: Never fear. I'm sure Nora and Ren, or your sketchy uncle will come to save us.

Jaune: *shakes his head*

Jaune: They understand what I'm doing here.

Weiss: *scoffs*

Ruby: Which is?

Jaune: *stares at them with an unmoving face*

Ruby: . . .

Weiss: . . .

Ruby: I really don't know where to go with that.

Weiss: Perhaps we should just sit down.

Weiss: *sits on the edge of the bed*

Weiss: *pats the bed beside her*

Ruby: *sits down next to Weiss*

Weiss: *deeply breathes in and out*

Weiss: We have not had time... to ourselves...

Weiss: *breathes in deeply*

Weiss: To think... this is how I would feel?..

Ruby: Huh?

Weiss: To miss you so. When we first met, I was so incensed. You were scurrilous and uncouth... and... far kinder than I ever gave you credit for. Unlike me, who thought the world owed me the leadership of my team, because I was a Schnee, and Schnees just are... You had genuine conviction. You were there to do your best to become a huntress, and were becoming a huntress to save people. As simple, pure, and profound as any reason we could possibly imagine. Perhaps that is why Doctor Oobleck never asked _you_ why you became a huntress, when he asked the rest of us... You already knew... You have since become the best friend I have ever had... the first person in my life I could truly count on for anything...

Ruby: I really don't know what to say here... I mean... you were always so agressive, and demanding, and fussy... but...

Weiss: But?..

Ruby: I can see... now... that you... you did it for our benefit. You always wanted our team to be the best... not because we deserved it... but because we earned it... We were who we were because you pushing us... and JNPR helping us...

Ruby: *gestures to Jaune, who's face seemed to have finally softened*

Weiss: He was so sweet to us.

Jaune: *averts his gaze*

Weiss: We're only here, talking about this because of him.

Weiss: *stands up, at attention*

Weiss: *walks over to Jaune, who's struggling to not look at her*

Weiss: *kisses Jaune on the cheek*

Weiss: Please, look at me.

Jaune: *slowly turns towards her*

Weiss: This is what you wanted, isn't it?

Jaune: *lightly nods*

Weiss: Well, I can promise you that we will resolve ourselves peacefully and wonderfully. You have fulfilled your duty, magnificently, I must say.

Jaune: *eyes moisten*

Jaune: *tears fall onto his cheeks*

Weiss: *hugs Jaune*

Weiss: Now, please leave us in peace.

Jaune: *nods*

Jaune: *quietly stands, pulls the chair away from the door, steps out, and closes it behind him*

Weiss: *walks over to Ruby and kneels in front of her*

Weiss: *takes Ruby's hands in hers*

Ruby: *questioning look*

Weiss: My life is not the same without you in it.

Ruby: But...

Weiss: I ran way from home, but I ran towards you.

Ruby: But...

Weiss: But?, I love you. That's it. You have my love and soul and devotion.

Weiss: *releases Ruby's hands*

Ruby: *tries to grab at Weiss' hands, but was too slow as they pulled away*

Weiss: Take my hands if you want them, but please if you accept what it means.

Ruby: *nervously stares at Weiss*

Ruby: But... but...

Weiss: But?..

Ruby: But, you're a princess?, and I'm... I'm... I'm from Patch... broken home... just me, Dad, and Yang...

Weiss: If you must insist upon my being a princess, I must insist upon being your princess.

Ruby: But... but?..

Weiss: You are trying to find excuses for us to not be together... but...

Weiss: *smiles*

Ruby: *questioning look*

Weiss: *kisses Ruby on the forehead*

Weiss: You can't even think of anything, can you.

Ruby: *shyly looks away*

Weiss: *holds out her hands to Ruby, palms up and open*

Ruby: *nervously moves her arms forward, and then pauses*

Weiss: *bated breath*

Ruby: *reaches the final inches and grasps Weiss's arms, and their two hands and arms intertwined*

Tears on both of their faces, the two finally kissed.

* * *

Nora and Ren: *approach Jaune laying in the couch*

Nora: So, how'd it go?

Jaune (crying): It.. worked... perfectly...

Nora: Anything we can do to help?

Ren: Perhaps leave him alone, but Leader?

Jaune: Hmm?

Ren: You have our deepest admiration.

Jaune: . . .

Jaune: Thank you.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my [RWBY Dialogues](https://rwbyvein.tumblr.com/post/189550691995/white-rose-unmoving-part-ii) tumblog.


End file.
